


Remorse

by TsukiDragneel



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1984 and Hetalia crossover, Airship One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Eurasia wonders what color his eyes are today. Are they the cerulean blue of a madman? The emerald green of a broken soul? Or the violet of a nation long gone.





	Remorse

Eurasia steeples his hands on the oaken table in front of him, thinking.

No, thinking is inaccurate. He’s reminiscing.

Across the table from him, Oceania does the same, and Eurasia wonders what color his eyes are today. Are they the cerulean blue of a madman? The emerald green of a broken soul? Or the violet of a nation long gone.

To tell the truth, he isn’t entirely sure what color his eyes are today, either. He hopes they’re not violet or blue. 

“Feeling remorse?”

Oceania’s voice holds a sense of danger, of warning. Today his eyes appear their normal blue, and Eurasia isn’t sure how to feel.

Smirking, Oceania tips his black cap down over his eyes, causing his shoulder-length hair to brush his high-collared black jacket. “I think you’re scared.”

He smiles, and it’s deadly, laced with a promise.

Next to him, Airstrip One watches on, green eyes dull. 

“Do you regret, Oceania?” Eurasia frowns. “Do you ever regret?”

“Hm?” Oceania tips his head quizzically, staring at Eurasia with confusion. “Why would I?” “Do you ever regret what you’ve done?” Eurasia clarifies.

“No. Why?”

“Because,  _ America _ ,” he spits, and here Oceania’s eyes darken, “I know you still hear them screaming in your dreams.”

Oceania’s smile is dangerous, almost lethal. “Don’t call me that, Eurasia.”

“Why?” Eurasia knows he’s pushing it, but he doesn’t care. “Does England- does  _ Arthur _ even remember his name?”

“His  _ name _ ,” Oceania growls, “is Airship One.”

“I see.”

Eurasia frowns, pressing the fabric of his scarf to his nose and inhaling the scent of snow. 

“You’re weak,  _ Ivan _ ,” Oceania spits, slamming his fist on the table. “You’re small and weak compared to me.”

“Funny, Alfred,” Eurasia replies cooly. “I believe this is the pot calling the kettle black.”

Oceania gestures to Airship One, and he opens the door for him.

“You  _ will  _ regret this,” Oceania growls, striding out of the room. He walks down the hall for a minute, an asian man falling into step next to him.

“Oceania.”

Eastasia picks up the conversation, raking a hand through his short hair. “Are you at war with Eurasia again? Because if so, Eastasia will side with you.”

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Oceania smiles. “The war has always been with Eurasia.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk there aren't enough of these


End file.
